Golden Locket
by Cherry Lollipop and Skittles
Summary: Cute oneshot about Sesshy and Kags getting engaged. Pairings SesshyXKags InuXOC MirokuXSango This is my first posted story so please don't flame


**This is a present for my bff/sister Cierra!!!**

**I hope you like it.**

**There was a fairy that lived in Timbuktwo, she tried to take over the world but the Gnomes of Pinzang stopped her evil plans and banned her from the country of Sugatopia. But she came back with evil chili peppers and started the Spicy War. Thankfully vampires came to save the gnomes and then they were declared the rulers of Sugatopia and one water nymph named Bella was married to the Prince Edward of Atlantica. The moral of this story is that I don't any of this except my OC and the plot.**

18 year old Kagome Higurashi walked through the school halls of Shikon No Tama College, a world renowned private college for the talented, gifted, and filthy rich. How beautiful you looked or how much money you had made all the difference here.

See the unpopular kids are the scholarships, next comes the rich kids and then the most popular of all, the Inutais. They were the richest family in the entire world. "They" consisted of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kimiko and Kagome.

Miroku Inutai: 18 years old, pervert, engaged to Sango, was adopted by the Inutais at age 8.

Sango (soon to be) Inutai: 17 years old, engaged to Miroku, getting married in 3 months, tomboyish

Inuyasha Inutai: 18 years old, reckless, protetive, in love with ramen, younger twin brother of Sesshoumaru, boyfriend of Kimiko Uchiha.

Sesshoumaru Inutai: 18 years old, extremely smexy, older then Inuyasha by 3 mins. (and never lets him forget it), really sweet and overprotective to his girlfriend and soon to be sisters and adopted daughter, Rin. President of Inutai Inc.

Kimiko Uchiha: 17 years old, natural cotton candy blue hair, bright jade eyes, very crazy and random, sweet and outgoing, heiress to the famous Uchiha Hotel & Suites, girlfriend of Inuyasha Inutai.

Kagome Higurashi: 18 years old, nasty temper but is sweet and caring, girlfriend of Sesshoumaru Inutai,

Kagome saw a blob of blue suddenly jump at her.

"Hi Kagome!!!! I aced my test"

"Of course Kimi, with your mother's brain I'd be surprised if you didn't"

Kimi giggled. They walked towards the center of the front lawn underneath a Sakura tree.

"Hey guys!" The rest of the gang joined them except Sesshoumaru was missing.

"Hey Inuyasha, stop kissing Kimi and tell me where your brother is"

Kimi's cheeks were pink as Inuyasha said back "He said he had to pick up something"

Miroku said "Sango, please don't kill me but I kind of volunteered us to help Professor Iruka check the science tests this morning" He was holding his hands up in case she tried to hit him.

"Yay this way I can see what I got and ruin Kikyo's test!!!!"

They all laughed at that. Miroku and Sango headed of towards the science building while Inuyasha and Kimi had to go to detention.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe we got into trouble for starting that food fight, it's not like anybody actually EATS the mystery stew."

"Bye Kagome, see you in class" with that they headed of towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, they didn't start a food fight yesterday though..." Kagome didn't want to think so she just sat down and closed her eyes enjoying the tranquility when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She shrieked and then realized who it was. Standing in front of the sun looking more like an angel (although technically he was a demon and Inuyasha too, but know one besides the gang knew).

"Hello" He was smirking, "I brought you a present"

"You didn't need to"

"Yes, I did, now close your eyes"

She felt cold metal come in contact with her neck as he put the necklace on.

Opening her eyes, she saw the necklace was a heart pure gold locket with miniature sapphires around it. In the center of the heart was a keyhole.

"Thanks, Sesshy" She put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

He chuckled and said, "There's still one more surprise"

----------------Behind a not suspicious bush------------

Four pairs of eyes watched from a tree close to the scene.

"Do you think she noticed I lied about the food fight?"

"Not for the moment"

"Miroku, you perv!!" Slap! Inuyasha and Kimi sweatdropped and then turned around to keep spying on the unsuspecting couple. Kimi took out a digital camera, while Inuyasha filmed the whole scene.

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome over to the bench and sat her down.

He then got down on one knee and took out a small key.

"Open it," he said.

Kagome had tears in her eyes at his words and gasped in shock as she saw what was inside the beautiful locket.

A pure gold ring with a huge sapphire on top. It was a dark blue but in the center it was very light. "It reminded me of your eyes," his voice breaking the silence.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" If you listened closely you could hear the nervousness.

She noticed how Sesshoumaru was nervous as she still hadn't answered his question. Flinging her arms around him almost making him topple over she said yes over the tears.

He smiled the biggest smile she ever saw on his gorgeous face and swung her around.

He then put her down and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Just like Cinderella's slipper fits her foot, this ring fits your finger"

He then leaned forward to connect his lips with hers, her arms around his neck while his arms hugged her waist.

FLASH

They newly engaged couple pulled back to see the rest of the gang with grins while Inuyasha and Kimi were uploading something through her Bueberry named Cherry.

"Congrats, I guess we really will be sisters soon" Sango said smiling.

"Finally got the guts to ask her" Miroku grinned while looking over at Sango as he...SLAP!

"Don't even try, Miroku"

Kimi came over to the couple, "Don't kill us but your mom and dad say that they're very happy and proud of you"

"What did you do, Kimi?"

"Well...we kinda filmed the whole thing and put it on youtube..."

"You did it that fast?"

"Kagome, the world is ran by techology of course I uploaded it that quick, in fact we already have 100 views!"

She ran and hid behind Inuyasha. "It was his idea!!"

"Hey don't pin this on me" She stuck her tongue out.

The bell chose that moment to ring and the three couples went their different ways.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome intertwined their fingers and headed of to Chemistry.

"I love you, do I tell you that enough?" Kagome giggled and answered back "Not enough" He kissed her lips and pushed her into the wall where they started making out. Who cares if they miss Naraku's class.

Inuyasha pulled Kimi back.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to give you this"

He handed her a ring pop in its bag.

"YAY! Now I have candy to eat while listening to Myoga's boring lessons."

He chuckled then turned a light pink, "Just open it"

She opened the package and into her palm fell a ring with a diamond in it.

Inuyasha was on one knee and took her other hand,

"Will you marry me?"

She did the same as Kagome but they actually fell. Laughing, Inuyasha got up and put the ring on her finger. Smiling, they walked back to class.

During lunch, everyone had found out about both proposals and Kagome hit Inuyasha on the head for his way of proposing.

"Kagome, you may want the romance but I like it the sweet sugary way"

They all laughed.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome passionately before pulling back and saying "Just wait till your parents find out"

She groaned, "Mom's going to freak"

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her lips, which tasted like cherries to him and she was no one else's but his.

**Wow, that's the first fanfic, heck it's the first story, I've ever been able to finish. I'm really into Naruto so there are mentions of characters and if anyone can guess who Kimi's parents are you get a COOKIE!**

**I really hate Kikyo thus why she's not mentioned. I also love Twilight by Stephenie Meyer (if ****you don't know what it is, google it). I'll try my hardest to write more stories but I think I'll stick with poetry.**

**Please review!!!!**

**-Cherry Lolliipop and Skittles**


End file.
